


Untold and Dreamed off

by Bichwhwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, High School, Insecure Oliver, Slow Burn, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, sara lance is playing match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: There is just something that Sara Lance can't stand about Oliver and Felicity; they are as blind as a person could be when it comes to each other.





	Untold and Dreamed off

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea for this on the last day of school before having a week off. So the beginning of my well-needed vacation went into this and I couldn't be more pleased with how it turned out. It took some time to put it into words and all the time I spent on it I could have spent on planning for my NaNoWm project, but there was just something about this that I couldn't pass up.  
> I've been thinking about starting a thing with one-shots and short stories. So here is the first one.

“He’s making fun of her again and no one is doing anything about it. Someone has to and if no one else is going to, I will.” Sara said while leaning against the hood of Oliver’s black Porch that was parked front and center of the school parking lot.

“Yeah, it’s totally unfair to her. He’s like, what, twice her size? And not to forget your’s to by the way.” Tommy said while walking around the car before taking a seat next to Sara and continue to watch the scene unfolding right in front of them.

“I’m gonna beat him up, so bad. Be right back.” Sara said while walking backward and pointing finger guns at Tommy before starting to run off to where Oliver was talking to the small blond.

“Sara, no!” Tommy called after her.

“Sara, yes!“ She yelled right back at Tommy without looking back.

 

_“I swear if you say one more word and I will punch you in the face.”_

_“Felicity, you’re 5’4. You can’t even reach my face with your fist.”_ They heard Oliver respond to the blonds snarky comment with a cocky smile on his face.

And not even a moment after he finished his sentence something made contact with his face, making him take a few steps back by surprise. ‘Oh’s’ and ‘aww’s’ were coming from all around the parking lot, from students all over the parking lot.

“See I told you not to go and beat him up. I knew she had it in her to do it herself.” Tommy said when he finally came to a stop next to Sara seconds after felicity had slapped Oliver right in the face.

“Hey. Felicity. Nice one!” Tommy said with a big smile on his face, one a little too big for someone who’s best friend just got slapped in the face.

“Thank you?” Felicity asked Tommy with a confused look on her face, not really knowing what was going on around her.

“You said you were going to punch me, not slap me across the face? This is going to leave a mark ya know!” Oliver said still holding his face and giving Tommy a look that could kill most people, or at least have them shit themselves.

“It happened ok, I panicked. There is nothing we can do about it now.” She said looking Oliver right in the eye, who had been looking at her when he wasn’t trying to kill Tommy by only looking at him.

“Girl damn, we really need to hang out sometime. I could give you some pointers” Sara said while putting an arm around her, bringing her back from falling any deeper into the sea blue eye’s that we’re the eye’s of the one and only Oliver Queen.

“I really need a break from dumb and dumber over here and some serious girl talk.” She said leaning a bit closer and whisper in her ear.

“Ok, ok. Just one big question here. Why the hell are you two even talking to me. I know Oliver here needs to talk to me because I refuse to trust him with my phone number. So he literally has to come and talk to me, face to face, if he wants to ask if we can skip a session because his mom is constantly on my tail because she paying me to tutor this dimwit over here.” Felicity blurred out while nervously looking at her feet, not really knowing what to expect when looking up.

“God, you’re a genius,” Tommy said before attacking her with a hug.

“Moira Queen strikes again. I knew you were too chicken to ask her for help yourself.” Tommy said after he had let go of her and was now dying of laughter before trying to get away from a very pissed looking Oliver running after him.

“See you around Smoaky,” Sara said accompanied with a wink before she started running after Tommy and Oliver.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell just happened,” Felicity said out loud to herself as soon as Sara had left.

“Well, for starters, you just hit Oliver Queen in the face in the middle of the school parking lot and to top all of that. Sara Lance just asked you to hang out with her sometime, or she just asked you out on a date. One of the two?” She heard Iris say behind her before she was sandwiched between Iris and Caitlin.

“In my defense, I warned him what was going to happen, he didn’t listen and he deserved it. So what more can I say?” She let out in a huff.

“Wanna ride home instead of having to ride the bus?” Caitlin said while they were walking further into the parking lot.

“Please, I don’t want to be dealing with all the of those judging looks on the way home,” Felicity said following her two friends to where Caitlin’s car was parked.

“Are we still on for tomorrow’s movie night, right?” Iris asked when they stopped at Caitlin’s car where Barry was waiting for the three of them.

“Yeah, my mom still has to do the night shift tomorrow so we still have the house all to our self,” Felicity said before walking over to Barry to give him a quick hug and muttering out a small hello.

“Heard what happened, you ok?” He asked her right away.

“Yeah everything’s alright with me Oliver and Tommy I don’t think.” She let out with a laugh.

“Merlin?” He asked her while pulling Iris in for a hug.

“Yeah, he said something to Oliver that got him chased out of the parking lot.” Iris let out in a laugh before she and Barry had to leave and waved goodbye to Felicity and Caitlin before leaving moments after.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?” Felicity said out loud when she found a handwritten note in the back pocket of her jeans with a phone number on it and the words ‘call me’. She had no idea who’s number it was and the only way to find out was to actually call the number and find out who was going to pick up.

“Sara Lance speaking?” Came from the other side of the line only moments after she had sat down on her bed.

“Hey, it’s Felicity. I just wanted to find out who’s phone number I found in the back pocket of my jeans. So how did you even manage to slip the note into my pocket anyway?” She asked while Sara on the other end of the line sounded like she was laughing her ass off.

“Wouldn’t you’d want to know, Smoaky. A magician never tells there secret.” Sara said after she had stopped laughing on the other side of the line.

“Well, that’s more of an answer than I was expecting but forget that I even asked, I don’t even wanna know anymore.” She rambled on while going over the possibility in her mind.

“Smoaky, you still there?”

“Yeah, just thinking about stuff. Nothing more.” She said as soon as she heard Sara ask for her.

“So, when could we meet up. To talk, I really have a lot to tell you.” Sara asked her.

“Well, my mom hat to work tomorrow night, so I’m having a movie night with Iris and Caitlin. You could come and join us. If you want?” Felicity said not really knowing what to say otherwise.

“Really, wouldn’t they mind me being there?” Sara followed up on her previous question.

“I don’t think so? And if they do it’s my sleep over so they would have to go with it no matter what.” She said making herself sound a little bit more sure of herself.

“See there is the Felicity Smoak I know and love. A boss ass bitch.” Came from Sara followed by a loud cheer.

“This is like the second time we talked?” Felicity said confused as hell at the moment, hearing something like this from someone she almost did know nothing about was rather calming and freaking her out at the same time.

“I had a front row seat to you hitting Oliver in the face, you are the first ever person to do so. That say’s something and I like you. Nobody has ever been able to talk to Oliver in that way and from what it looked like, he usually listens to you with today being the exception?” Hearing that was what really took her breath away.

“He does listen half of the time, the other half he just stares at me or looks like he’s not even there. So thank you?” She said after she had come back from her thoughts, she felt like she needed to tell someone and hearing Sara say all of that, made her feel like she could tell her everything.

“So when and where can I be expected to be tomorrow?”

“Around six or so, we're having pizza and the apartment building on fifth and Hamilton, the name is at the intercom in the lobby,” Felicity said quickly after getting up from her bed when she heard her mother call for her that dinner was ready.

“Than I’ll see you tomorrow, Smoaky,” Sara said dragging out her sentence.

“Please, stop with the nickname.” She said when walking into the kitchen of their small two bedroom apartment, motioning to her mother that she was still on her phone.

“Never!” Sara said just before saying their goodbye’s and hanging up.

“What was that all about?” Her mother asked as she put dinner on the kitchen table and sat down.

"Nothing much just some minor stuff for tomorrow’s movie night with the girls,” Felicity said checking her head and sitting down at the table across from her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

“And why are you just now telling us that Sara Lance would be joining us?” Caitlin said after Iris had put down the phone after putting an order at the pizza place downtown.

“Because I didn’t know how to tell you, and I kind of forgot about it. She’s coming around six.” Felicity said while getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen to get herself something to drink because she already knew this wasn’t going to be the last time she would be hearing this.

“So we have what, a half hour before she’s here and for you to tell us everything you two talked about during that phone call because we want to know everything,” Iris said so what punching Felicity back into the living room.

She told them all about her phone call with Sara and everything Sara had said to her. Iris and Caitlin didn’t say much but from the devious smiles on there face’s she knew that there was something more going on. The only thing going through her mind was letting it go and enjoy a nice night with her friends. They finished talking just before they heard the buzzer go off and all three of them knew it had to be Sara.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. My dad wouldn’t let me go out the door, he thought I was going to go out and party with dumb and dumber, Queen and Merlin. One mention of your name and I was free to go. So, thank you.” She said as soon as she stepped foot into the apartment and had hugged Felicity, it got a laugh from Iris and Caitlin right away.

“No problem, at all. You already know Iris and Caitlin. Pizza will be here any minute.” Felicity said in response after introducing Caitlin and Iris to Sara, not really knowing what to say after what Sara told her.

Their pizza came a quarter after they all got settled on a few mattresses and pillows in the living room. They settled for a cheesy rom-com that all four of them knew they weren’t really going to watch anyway.

“So, go any good story’s from hanging out with dumb and dumber?” Iris asked before she took a bite of her pizza slice.

“Oh, I have a lot of them but I would get killed if I told you. So the only real thing I can do is tell you the things that they don’t know I know.” Sara said squinting her eyes a bit and make herself a bit more comfortable lying on her her stomach facing the tv.

“This is even better than I could have imagined. You hitting Oliver was the best thing to ever happen to us in the four years we went to high school.” Caitlin said sitting up a little straighter, trying to make it look like she wasn’t a bit curious at all.

“So got anything good?” Felicity said while resting her head in her hands and looking into Sara’s direction.

“Oh better than good,” Sara said turning over to face Felicity just as they heard the buzzer of the front door go off.

“I’ll go look who it is, be right back,” Felicity said right away as he got up and made her way to the intercom to see who was standing in the entrance hall of the building.

“Oliver has a crush on Felicity!” Sara let out in a yelling whisper as soon as Felicity had exited the room.

“Really, you have to be kidding me.” Caitlin sad while Iris so what choked on her bit of pizza.

“Deadly serious,” Sara said with a straight face,

“No wonder, the guy has so what been drooling every time he’s around her,” Caitlin said while handing Iris her drink to wash down her pizza.

“And Felicity being Felicity, she way to blind to see it,” Iris said right after she swallowed down her drink.

“The guy can’t stop talking about her, Tommy is constantly making fun of him every moment he get’s. It’s amazing.” Sara said while sitting up.

 _“Five minutes, get in and get out.”_ They heard Felicity so what yell from out of the hall after she had opened the door.

 _“I already said that I was sorry for bothering you on a Saturday night. There is nothing more I can do.”_ They heard a familiar male voice say, almost begging.

 _“Well for starters you could tell me how you found out where I live and secondly, don’t lose your shit. Or next time, you won’t get it back.”_ They now saw Felicity full out yelling while hitting Oliver on the chest.

“They fight like an old married couple,” Caitlin whispered to Iris.

“I know right?” Iris said hoping Oliver and Felicity would just walk straight past them.

“It’s like looking at two blind idiots,” Sara said shaking her head and facepalming herself.

 _“Number one; your name is in the phone book, didn’t even know they still existed. Number two; sorry, again but I can’t study without the notes you gave me. Hans me being here.”_ Oliver said following Felicity to her bedroom.

“Should we be filming this, I tell you this is pure gold!” Iris said after taking another bite of her pizza.

“Tommy would have a field day if he could see this right now,” Sara said getting up and seeing if she could see what was happening from the hall.

 _“Ok, so now it’s my fault, and I apologize for that. but now get out.”_ Felicity said while so what pushing Oliver out the door.

“Sara? What are you doing here?” He said when he walked passed her and saw her leaning against the wall.

“Felicity invited me over and as you see, we’re eating pizza. So listen to Felicity and get out, you’re ruining movie night.” She said with a big smile on her face before making her way to the kitchen to fill up her drink.

“See, even Sara agrees with me. Out, now!” Felicity said with her arms folded before pointing directly to the door.

“See you at school.” Oliver to Felicity after waving goodbye to Iris and Caitlin and giving Sara a death glare.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you on Monday.” Felicity said waving him out the door and shutting it as soon as he was out the door.

“So sorry about that, Sara you were saying?” Felicity said as she said back down.

“No, it’s nothing. Let’s just finish watching the movie.” Sara said while giving all three of them a small smile.

“Sure,” She said a bit confused, looking a both Caitlin and Iris before she turned her attention to the movie she didn’t know anything about.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop yawning, you’re making me tired,” Felicity said after she had wiped the sleep out of her eyes before giving Oliver an angry look over her shoulder.

“I’m the one making you tired? It’s 2 in the morning, if your not tired, there is something wrong with you!” Oliver said getting up from his bed and walking over to his desk where Felicity was sitting.

“I know what time it is, you were the one who came knocking on my door six hours ago bagging me if I could help you study for Monday’s test.” She said turning around in her chair so she was now facing Oliver who was leaning against the desk.

“Sorry, I panicked. I just can’t seem to make it all stick and you are my only hope of graduating.” He eventually let out in a huff.

“Is there anything that can keep you awake because we already found out that coffee doesn’t work for you.” She said as she got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Alcohol is one of the things but that's illegal and probably not a good idea.” He said getting up and stinging back down on the foot end of his bed.

“Says the guy who came drunk to school on the first school day this year. If it works, it works.” She let out in a laugh before taking a seat next to him.

“That sounds like a horrible idea.”

“Aw, so you don’t want to do it?” Felicity said teasing him a bit and giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

“I didn’t say that!” He said while getting up and giving her his oh so dashing smile.

“Why am I not surprised that you have a bottle of vodka in your room.” She said sitting up a bit straighter as she saw him pull a bottle of vodka out of his nightstand.

He walked back over to where she was sitting on the bed and took the seat next to her. Before he took off the cap of the bottle he gave her a questionable look and took a large swing. It made a small smile appear on her face and before she knew it, she took the bottle out of his hands.

“You can’t do that!It’s illegal!” She heard Oliver say as she herself took a swing from the bottle.

“Pffftt says who?” Felicity said getting up from the bed and walking backwards to the desk before sitting down in the desk chair and setting down the bottle.

“Point taken, shall we continue?” He said getting up picking up a chair and setting it down right next to where she was sitting.

“We shale.” She said while opening the book on the chapter they needed and started talking.

 

* * *

“Is there anything else you need to know?” He heard Felicity say dragging out her sentence as he looked up after he woke up from his tiny, unexpected nap.

“How the hell aren’t you drunk yet? Let alone still be able to explain all of this?” He knew that the vodka hadn’t helped a bit with trying to stay awake, because looking over at the bottle, it was now half empty.

“Because I’m awesome!” She said after turning to face him, giving him a smile that could melt him then and there

“Are you sure you're not drunk?” He asked her with a laugh while rolling onto his side to face her, for all that he’d seen her do, anything like this. She could hold herself and her liquor.

“Just a little tipsy, I promise. Don’t worry, I can Handel myself, Oliver.” She said while looking him in the eye and a sure him that everything was alright.

For just a moment, he didn’t know what hit him and kissed her. Something he had wanted to do for almost two years since he first saw her walking in the school hall. Something, he had to force himself not to do ever since she was helping him study for graduation. But the moment she kissed him back, he couldn’t stop himself any longer.

His hand making its way to tangle them in her blond locks, while his other pulled her closed to him. Moments later he found her hands cupping his face and wanting them to stay like this for as long as possible, forgetting every single thing happening around them. But that was only going to be the case for a few short minutes and after that, all of it would be over.

“So, this isn’t awkward. At all.” Oliver said right after the broke apart.

“Why would this be awkward? You just kissed me, that’s not awkward at all.” Felicity said as fast as she could while getting up from the and putting her hair back into a ponytail.

“Yeah, totally. I’m so sorry, Felicity.” He said while getting up himself and follow her to the door.

“I really should go. Four missed calls from my mom. See you on Monday.” She said after grabbing her book bag and checking her phone.

“Are you sure, you can stay in one of the guest rooms. It’s almost four in the morning.” He said following her through the halls.

“I really have to go, Oliver, I’m sorry.” She said before basically running to the front door to make it to her car.

He knew that he screwed when he saw her red mini make it’s way to the driveway to the main road just as he saw the sun coming back up on the horizon.

* * *

“And you just walked out of there?” Iris said as soon as they had taken a seat at the nearest table in the coffee shop

“I just walked right out. Well, first I walked, then I basically ran and then I drove off as soon as I possibly could.” Felicity said while still looking at her coffee in front of her.

“Why did you do that?” Caitlin asked after she took a small sip of her coffee.

“Why did I do that? I don’t know? That’s why I’m telling you two.” Felicity said as sat up straight and facepalmed herself.

“And the plot thickens!” Iris said before picking up her coffee before taking a small sip.


End file.
